La fin d'un génie et de sa race
by olmos
Summary: Itachi Uchiwa, 23 ans étant actuellement l'amiral du vaisseaux spatiaux le battlestar Hades avait eu aujourd'hui un très mauvais présage et ne s'attendait à tout sauf a quelque chose d'aussi énorme qui mettra un terme à la vie humaine et bouleversera sa vie pendant cette journée en apparence normale. Génocide au programme donc fin en death-fic.


Bonjour,

Après de très très longue hésitation je me lance dans le bain je vais vous présentez un oneshot qui vous fera j'espère plaisir, celle-ci est basé sur battlestar galactica et je vais m'efforcer de vous faire un résumé qui j'espère sera assez clair pour vous

D'abord je vais vous dresser le lexique de tout les mots susceptible que vous ne compreniez pas :

Battlestar : vaisseau amiral (de très grande taille) transportant les chasseurs celui-ci peut très bien utiliser des armes défensive créant un « nuage » d'explosif dans le but de détruire les chasseurs ennemis ainsi que les missiles envoyés mais peut aussi tenir un rôle attaquant tout dépend des ordres de l'amiral.

Viper : ce sont des chasseurs de combat qui dans les combats ont pour ordre de détruire les autres chasseurs ennemis pour éviter que les battlestar soit abordé par des troupes ennemis.

Rapace : petit vaisseau de transport militaire qui a en générale un rôle de support dans les guerres

Caprica est une des colonies des humains

Station armistice : les humains ont créé une station dans le but de faire de la diplomatie avec les cylons mais jamais ils ne se sont présenté.

CIC (centre d'information et de combat) ceci est le nerf central des battlestar c'est de là que sont prise les décisions lors des combats mais aussi tout un tas d'instrument sont concentré à cette endroit.

PRL : bond plus rapide que la lumière permettant de traverser de couvrir de très grande distance en seulement quelque seconde

Les humains ont tout d'abord créé des robots pour faciliter leurs vie mais cette intelligence artificielle nommée « cylon » se rebellèrent contre leurs créateur ce qui déclencha une guerre qui firent rage entre les deux parties les morts se compter par million des deux côtés, cette guerre dura un millénaire puis les cylons décidèrent d'un seul coup de déclarer une armistice avec les humains, les cylons disparu sans laisser de trace jusqu'au jour où …

6H00 heures de caprica, 40 ans plus tard.

Le Battlestar Hades était en maintenance dans les chantiers spatiaux de la planète caprica, tout était normale rien à signaler personne ne se douter que quelque chose d' extrêmement grave aller se produire dans exactement 30 minutes.

Itachi Uchiwa, 23 ans, amiral du battlestar Hades était l'un des plus jeunes amiral de la flotte coloniale et certainement l'un des plus perspicaces aussi. Il était comme a son habitude dans le centre d'information et de combat en train de surveiller les radars quand tout d'un coup un message collectif a était envoyer à l'ensemble de la flotte, le major Nara Shikamaru le lut :

« Nous vous prévenons que votre délégation diplomatique aura du retard, les cylons. »

Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Itachi et son instinct lui disait de fuir le plus rapidement car les cylons n'avait plus donnée de nouvelle depuis 40 ans exactement et d'un coup ils viennent faire de la diplomatie sur la station armistice, il prit la parole et dit « Second Naruto Uzumaki, déclencher l'alarme de niveau 2 ainsi que préparer une trajectoire de saut PRL le plus vite possible et informer la flotte de faire de même tout cela n'est pas bon signe »

La majorité de la flotte ne le crut par une seul seconde sauf de très rare commandant et amiral suivirent ses conseil.

À 6 heures et 58 minutes

Itachi transmis les coordonnées de saut prl au vaisseau qui l'avait cru, shikamaru et naruto ont travaillé sur les coordonnées si il se trompait d'un petit chiffre les conséquences pouvait être dramatique c'est à dire qui pouvait se retrouvait à l'intérieur du soleil et brûle dedans au moment où il sorte du bond prl

Une minutes plus tard

D'un seul coup les radars émirent une alarme stridente, Itachi qui était rivé sur les écrans du radar depuis le moment où il avait reçut le message, ses pire crainte se concrétiser d'abord trois vaisseaux non identifier puis quatre, huit, onze, dix-neuf et au final il y avait cinquante vaisseaux non identifier devant eux il était certain que s'était les cylons mais d'un coup Hinata s'affola et dit : « Amiral ! Un virus c'est activer et nous coupe un à un nos système il faut couper d'urgence tout les ordinateurs que nous utilisons sinon nous ne survivrons pas »

Itachi donna son avale et déclara « il faut foutre le camp d'ici le plus rapidement possible ! »

Le Battlestar Hades se désarrima de manière extrêmement brutal de la station spatiale lui causant des dégâts qui mit encore plus le chaos dans le désastre qui se pointé à l'horizon.

D'un seul coup dans le centre d'information et de commandement une autre alarme se fit entendre

Le second dit « Nara dès que vous êtes prêt faites nous faire un bond PRL nous somme cibler par 5 têtes nucléaires et j'ai pas envie que nous commencions à perdre de l'équipage à cause de notre incompétence, alors action immédiatement ! »

Au moment de l'impact le Battlestar Hades disparus dans un flash lumineux évitant de peu de subir de très lourd dégâts.

Tout autour régné des abominations les autres battlestar ainsi que leurs vipers n'avait pas vu à temps ce virus et celui-ci les avait complètement immobilisé, les cylons détruisait tout mettant à feu et à sang toute forme de civilisation humaine sans que ceux-ci puisse riposté contraint d'assister a leurs fin les mains liés, ce fut le dernier jour de la vie si limpide des humains et aussi l'anéantissement de toute une civilisation.

En un mot un génocide.

De retour dans le Battlestar Hades, Itachi pris la parole :

« Pour l'instant nous allons attendre deux heures ici que toute la flotte se réunisse, je veut que vous me trouviez ce virus et que vous le neutralisez dans les plus brefs délais, je vais aller dans mes quartier général je dois leurs annoncer la triste nouvelle mais attendons que tout le monde arrive. »

Quant toute la flotte se réunit 2H plus tard, Itachi décida de retourner dans le CIC et pris le micro pour un discours qui passera à travers toute la flotte :

« Vous devez tous savoir qui je suis, nous somme certainement ce qui reste de la flotte coloniale vous devez tous vous demandez pourquoi les cylons nous attaque ? Cela n'est pas important ce qui est important c'est que nous nous concentrions sur notre survie nous ne devons pas pleurez nos mort maintenant dans une situation aussi critique il faut aller de l'avant sinon nous tomberons »

Il abrégea son discours sur c'est dernier mot car il n'avait pas la force de continuer un telle discours.

D'un seul coup un battlestar cylon apparus mais celui-ci n'était pas en supériorité numérique en effet en plus des dizaines de vaisseaux civil il y avait en tout 2 battlestar coloniaux, les coloniaux envoyèrent tout de suite les vipers détruire les chasseurs ennemis et les battlestar s'occupèrent de détruire à coup de missile le vaisseau ennemis celui-ci prenait de lourd dégât et finit par exploser.

Le battlestar Pegasus transmis les coordonnées prl à toute la flotte mais le hades se retrouva en plein territoire ennemis et d'un coup 3 battlestar l'attaquèrent le mettant très à mal et au passage détruisant les réacteurs pour faire les bonds prl

Itachi n'en croyait pas c'est yeux le Pegasus à certainement fait exprès de leurs donnée des coordonnées faussés pour pouvoir avoir le plein contrôle sur la flotte par la suite

Il décida de se battre avec les plans tactique de shikamaru, de naruto et de lui il réussit à détruire la flotte adverse et aussi réparer les moteurs prl et retrouver les coordonnées du Pegasus mais son vaisseau est dans un était critique, il prit la décision de faire le bond mais avant dit

« Prévenez tout le monde qu'ont est en situation d'alerte niveau 1 et que nous allons nous frotter au Pegasus, il nous a trahie. Shikamaru déverrouille tous les slot des missiles nucléaire nous devons être agile si nous voulons avoir une chance de le détruire et effectue ensuite le bond prl »

Une fois sortie du bond prl les vipers du pegasus et du hades se foncèrent dessus le hades envoya immédiatement les 6 ogives nucléaires contre le pegasus mais celle-ci n'atteignire jamais leurs cible car il avait tout prévue une flopée de rapace avait lancer des leurres dans le champ de bataille réduisant les forces du hades et d'un seul coup le pegasus s'approcha du hades dans le but de lui envoyé des têtes nucléaires.

Itachi comprit à ce moment là que tout était finit et la seul chose qui lui vint en tête était l'auto-destruction du hades il prit la télécommande et dis des paroles solennelles :

« nous avons perdu mais je veut endommagé un maximum le pegasus mais avant je dois vous dire quelque chose tous dans l'équipage sans exception je vous ai chéris, adieu »

Là l'hades explosa endommagent sérieusement les moteurs prl du pegasus .

Itachi Uchiwa était l'un de c'est génie qui avait survécu à la guerre mais pas à l'atrocité de l'égoïsme des humains et il en payé le prix fort.


End file.
